Various types of footwear exist and such footwear has become more specialized in recent years. The present invention is directed primarily to footwear which may take the form of a boot structure although certain aspects of it are also applicable to other types of footwear. Boot type structures are used in, for example, ice skates, roller blades, ski and snowboard boots, cross country boots, work boots, etc. The present invention may be used in any of these different types of boots.
One sport which utilizes boots is hockey. Until recently, most boots have been made of plastic and have become so rigid that the natural bending ability associated with previous leather structures has become non-existent. As a result, skaters do not tighten their skates as much as previously.
Although other means have been proposed in the art including the use of various types of straps, it is still conventional to use laces to tighten shoes and boots. However, the tightening of the laces may create a pressure on a portion of the foot which can cause injuries. Minor injuries can include irritations and swelling while more major injury can occur to the tendons being torn after an impact. Sprained ankles and the like also occur.
One of the problem areas is the tongue structure and the lining of the skates. The lining can deteriorate quite quickly particularly when materials made of textiles which dry and do not have the required endurance.
A further problem encountered with ice skates is that the deterioration of various portions caused by the flexing can lead to a deformation of the sole and even the blade of the skate. The skate can also become deformed because humans frequently have a leg which is longer than the other. The pressure is then applied in an even manner when skating leading to a deformation of the skate.